<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creek by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245025">Creek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, My First South Park Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble loosely based on an image I came across while looking at Craig/Tweek images. Hopefully Craig is written in character for the most part!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On their way to Craig’s house, Tweek was becoming more and more nervous. His boyfriend told him earlier that they were going to his house to hang out, but hadn’t given any details. Craig, on the other hand, was excited. Even though he didn’t show it, he wanted to have some alone time with Tweek.</p>
<p>	They made it to the Tucker residence and, after making sure nobody was home, rushed up to Craig’s room. He closed the door behind him, moving to sit on his bed.</p>
<p>	“Come sit, Tweek.” He patted the bed, and the blonde sat down beside him, messing with the hem of his button-up shirt.</p>
<p>	“Why did you - gah - want me to come over today, Craig?” </p>
<p>        The stoic boy turned to face his boyfriend. “I know we’ve only gone as far as our first kiss, but I was wondering if you wanted to go further than that.” It was true; after all the time they spent between fourth grade and senior year, they had only kissed once, not counting any kisses on the cheek or forehead.</p>
<p>        “What?!” Tweek started trembling, his left eye twitching violently. “You don’t - GAH - mean doing that, do you?” So many scenarios of them in bed, Craig on top of him, them completely naked together, flashed through his mind. “Jesus Christ! This is too much pressure!” He gripped his frazzled blonde hair, tugging at it.</p>
<p>        Now Craig was shocked. Did his mind immediately go to them having sex? As he stared at Tweek, he noticed that the blonde's face and the tips of his ears were red from blushing.</p>
<p>        Instead of laughing like anyone else would, he placed a comforting hand on his boyfriend’s back. “Babe, I would never pressure you into doing something like that. I just meant kissing more often, if you want to.” He continued rubbing Tweek’s back slowly. Tweek calmed down, taking in a deep breath.</p>
<p>        “Yeah. I’d like that a lot,” he muttered, twiddling his thumbs. The intense blush that had been on his face earlier was fading, leaving a slight dust of pink on his cheeks.</p>
<p>        Without warning, Craig lunged at Tweek, pressing their lips together. Tweek gasped, allowing his boyfriend to deepen the kiss. It was hot, fast, and passionate. The noirette broke the kiss, both of them catching their breath.</p>
<p>        Wanting to kiss him again, Tweek pulled Craig back down to him, connecting their lips once more. His fingers dug into his boyfriend's hair, tugging at it to keep him close. In response, Craig pulled him closer, teasing with his tongue and nipping with his teeth. </p>
<p>        As he kissed down Tweek's jaw and neck, the blonde boy beneath him moaned affectionately. Craig moved back up to kiss him on the lips, tangling his fingers in blonde hair. It was like that spark between them was set alight. When they parted again, both of them were panting heavily.</p>
<p>        Tweek leaned forward and gently kissed Craig’s bottom lip. A strangled groan sounded from his boyfriend, encouraging him to continue. He started nibbling on his lip, moving it between his teeth and teasing it with his tongue. Multiple moans and groans, all of them from Craig, filled the room. He moved down to the collarbone, kissing and sucking.</p>
<p>        Not wanting to be outdone, Craig tilted Tweek's head up and kissed him once again. He immediately deepened it, their tongues moving together and battling for dominance. His hands began to wander from his boyfriend's head down to his hips, massaging them gently. Another moan slipped through, and Craig groaned alongside him.</p>
<p>        As he leaned in once again, Tweek placed the back of his hand over his mouth, his fingers curled. “What’s wrong, honey?”</p>
<p>        An awkward silence fell over them as Tweek twitched and squirmed. “...My lips feel swollen,” he muttered. Looking closely, Craig saw that Tweek’s lips were an "o" shape and a deep red color. God, he wanted to kiss him again.</p>
<p>        “Does it hurt?” Tweek shook his head.</p>
<p>        “I’m fine, Craig." Craig moved off of Tweek. The blonde sat up, hot and confused. “Craig?”</p>
<p>        “I don't want to rush this. If we continue, I won't be able to control myself," he explained, refusing to look at his boyfriend. Scaring him was the last thing Craig wanted to do, especially if it was with sexual contact.</p>
<p>         Tweek crawled over to him. “Is this because I freaked out earlier?” he asked, resting a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “If you want to, I won’t -gah- stop you, Craig. The idea just-” He was cut off when Craig embraced him tightly.</p>
<p>        “That’s the problem, Tweek! You’re always willing to do what I want, even if you don't want to.” He let go of him. “I want you to be able to tell me no, to let me know when enough is enough.” The blonde’s eyes widened; looking back, he had been that way ever since they first started going out. </p>
<p>        Holding back tears, Tweek pulled Craig into a chaste kiss. He stopped before he was ready, but said, “I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to be upset with me.” They held each other for a while.</p>
<p>        A door opened and shut downstairs, startling Tweek. “Oh God! What’s going on?” Giving Tweek a small pat on the shoulder, Craig went downstairs to see what was going on. His mom was locking the door, a single grocery bag on her arm.</p>
<p>        She turned around and gasped. “Oh, Craig! I didn’t expect you to be here so early.” The initial shock she felt wore off and she handed her son the bag. “Here, for you and Tweek. I picked this up, just in case.” Then she walked off to her room.</p>
<p>        Craig brought the bag up with him to his room, to Tweek, and saw that the blonde was bundled under the blanket. Sighing, he sat down on the bed. “It was just mom, honey. You can come out.”</p>
<p>        Tweek crawled out, looking around a moment before relaxing a bit. Then he noticed what Craig had. “Hey, what’s in the bag?”</p>
<p>        “I don’t know. Mom gave it to me when she came in.” They sat on the bed and opened the bag, revealing a blue and green photo album. Craig pulled it out.</p>
<p>        Tweek looked over at Craig’s dresser. There were framed photos of him with Clyde, Token, Stan, and Tweek all lined up by Stripe’s cage. He looked back at the album and thought of all the pictures he had of him and Craig. Kyle had taken them, alongside Kenny, and gave them to Tweek later on with a wink. They even got the kiss in the park! An idea popped into his head and Tweek flipped to the back of the front cover.</p>
<p>        “Hey, you got a pencil?” Craig nodded, grabbing a lead pencil off his dresser. Tweek took it and wrote something on the white space. When he moved back, it read: “Tweek and Craig’s Memories”.</p>
<p>        Craig looked at it, eyes slightly widened. “I just thought that we could make this our album of moments,” he began. “I know that it sounds really gay, but it’s the thought that counts, right?” There was an awkward silence after that. “GAH! This is too much pressure!” He reached to grab at his hair, but two hands latching onto his wrists stopped him.</p>
<p>        “...I like it.” A light blush covered his cheeks. “It’s nice.” His hands let go of Tweek’s wrists and enveloped him in a light hug. They stayed like that for a moment before parting. “Wanna play some games?”</p>
<p>        “Yeah, sure.” They pulled out two sets of Switch controllers.</p>
<p>        “I’ve gotten better as a Ness main, so be prepared.”</p>
<p>        “Oh yeah? Well, just watch as I kick your ass with Ken!”</p>
<p>        They spent the rest of the afternoon playing Super Smash Brothers Ultimate before Tweek had to leave. After one last kiss, Tweek left. Whatever may happen, they would stick together, no matter what.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize if the ending is a bit weird; I just wanted it to be a more fluffy ending instead of a steamy one. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>